


I sing about the tide and the ocean surf

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach House, F/M, Kissing, M/M, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Oi, love of my life</i>,” Levi yells and Eren smiles, broad, teeth showing in the sunlight as his shoulders twitch in little ripples that Levi knows well is laughter. “<i>Get back up here and help me unpack.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I sing about the tide and the ocean surf

Levi isn’t even finished putting the bags in the bedroom before Eren settles on the deck, shirtless. Levi knows this because he can see his husband out the window, sprawled on his back on the sun bleached wood, swim trunks he’s been wearing since early this morning riding low on his hips. Levi can’t help but laugh as he leans against the window, admiring the view, before he leans back and unlocks it, fighting the stiff thing up so he can lean out into the sunlight as well.

“ _Babe_ ,” Levi calls, his words laced with the undercurrent of his amusement. Eren wiggles, nearly three stories down and close enough to the water everything probably smells like fish. Levi leans his hips against the window and cups his hands around his mouth, not caring if they become a spectacle to the neighbors, because this house isn’t theirs anyway.

“ _Oi, love of my life,”_ Levi yells and Eren smiles, broad, teeth showing in the sunlight as his shoulders twitch in little ripples that Levi knows well is laughter. “ _Get back up here and help me unpack_.”

Eren’s groaning response is loud, carries up to where the seagulls circle overhead, slides out into the sea with in the wake of a motorboat going past. “Do we _have to_ ,” he nearly whines, grinning unrepentantly, and Levi loves him, loves every inch of him, loves him so much he pushes away from the window and ducks through the bedroom, skidding down the truly ridiculous number of steps back down to the first floor. He pulls off his shirt as he goes, tossing it over the railing of the second floor, and when wooden stairs give way to the concrete foundation he kicks his flip flops off and shoves the door open to the back deck.

His husband’s sitting up, head craned toward the window Levi had been sticking out of, and by the time he realizes Levi has come down, Levi’s close enough to see the surprise bloom on his face.

“Levi! C’mere, babe, _c’mere_ ,” and Eren wriggles his fingers at him, shifting over like the deck isn’t six feet across, like the whole thing isn’t sanded smooth under all this wear and tear from weather and sea, like the sun isn’t shining down on the whole thing ready to turn Levi the same shade of red as Eren’s swim trunks within minutes. But Levi goes, heart catching a little at the gleam of gold on Eren’s left hand, and Eren pulls him down in a kind of controlled fall, catching him carefully before he rolls them.

“ _Oof_ ,” Levi mutters, maybe a tad overdramatically when he ends up on his back, full body flush against his husband, the heat from the sun warmed wood blistering against his bare shoulders. He shifts, a roll of his hips, and Eren rolls to meet him, eyebrows waggling just before he presses down into a kiss that makes Levi’s toes curl, makes him forget the overpowering heat of the sun and smell of the sea in his nose as Eren flicks his tongue against Levi’s lips and drags his palm over Levi’s ribs.

Now they really are a spectacle for the neighbors, Levi thinks, and the thought makes him arch up into the kiss and laugh a little at the same time, arms winding around Eren’s back as he thinks of his phone, still upstairs, ringing when news gets around. Eren, seeming to sense his train of thought, shifts lower without warning, biting at Levi’s throat just under his jaw and then sucking at the skin, soothing it with his tongue as his lips curl into a shape Levi knows to be a smirk. Levi gasps reflexively and then bites his tongue on a whine, huffing instead as he digs his fingers into Eren’s side, who wriggles with a laugh before he rolls them again, pulling Levi along until he’s pillowed on Eren’s chest, head tucked under Eren’s chin.

“It was really nice of Isabel and Farlan to lend us their beach house,” Eren says conversationally, and Levi laughs, the sound loud and ringing, embarrassingly so. He just can’t help it, his shoulders shake and his chest constricts and he turns his head against Eren’s neck, kissing at his husband’s jaw as his laughter mellows into the faintest of snickers before he speaks.

“ _Eren_ ,” he says, wheezing only a little. “You left increasingly aggressive voicemails hinting you would like to borrow their beach house for _two weeks_.”

His husband huffs, the force of his breath moving Levi’s hair, Eren’s chest rising and falling dramatically, bouncing Levi and making him laugh again softly. “Okay, so _maybe_ that factored into their decision” Eren admits eventually, turning his head to talk around what Levi can only imagine is a mouthful of hair, from how Eren’s nuzzling the top of his head. Levi rolls his eyes, but fondly, and he shifts, planting his hands on the hot wooden deck to hoist himself up, until their eyes are level, their noses almost touching.

Eren’s eyes glitter in the sunlight, pools of green like cut gems, like some kind of precious stones, maybe like the kind at the bottom of the ocean; smooth and colorful and shimmering with life, reflecting the light, catching Levi in their gaze like his love was the only thing in the world worth looking at.

“You’re ruthless,” Levi teases, ducking his head to kiss the corner his husband’s smiling lips. “Though, I do have to admit, a beach vacation is-“

“ _Just_ what you needed,” Eren interrupts, and his eyebrows are bent with a kind of furrowed determination that makes Levi’s chest tight with affection. He knows what’s coming next and, for once, makes no move to try and stop it, partially because Eren has a point, but also because it feels nice, to be doted on.

“You work too hard,” Eren sniffs, practically on cue. His hands are sliding up and down Levi’s back, the flats of his palms already beginning to stick to Levi’s skin from the heat of the sun and the sweat that will soon coat them both, if they stay out here long enough. “You needed a break, okay, and everyone knows sun and sea do _wonders_ for stress.”

“Do they now,” Levi murmurs. “Has that been a recent scientific study? I don’t remember hearing about it in the news.”

Eren snorts at the teasing remark and Levi can only laugh, leaning down to kiss his cheek before return to his spot curled up on Eren’s chest, feeling his husband’s firm, faintly muscled body under his, their chests already sticking together with beading sweat as he shifts his head back under Eren’s chin.

“Don’t be a smartass,” Eren tells him fondly. Levi thinks for a moment he’ll continue their back and forth, make a comment maybe about how Levi _has_ to know Eren’s right, but instead Eren only hums before sighing softly, dropping a kiss to the top of Levi’s head. The sun is quickly turning his dark hair into a furnace, but the lips against his scalp is a cooling sensation, one that makes Levi shiver a little as it happens.

“We need to get you out of the sun,” Eren says after he draws his lips back from Levi’s head. “You’ll burn in minutes if we don’t.”

Levi groans. “Do we _have to_ ,” he says, mimicking Eren’s earlier whine, and Eren laughs underneath him in this full bodied experience that burns a heat into Levi’s veins that has nothing to do with the sun. Eren’s hands slide, barely there, over the swell of his ass, and Levi thinks sadly of the bed still covered in their suitcases, unfortunately three stories of stairs _up_ in the house.

“You’ll burn, love,” Eren reminds him softly. He’s not quite fussing, yet, but Levi knows his husband and he knows Eren will pick him up and haul him into the shade until he agrees to put on sunscreen to avoid the pain and misery of a sunburn.

_Stupid sun_ , Levi thinks before sighing softly against Eren’s neck.

“Give me another minute,” Levi murmurs. He feels one of Eren’s hands fall to the deck beside them and he searches for it blindly, until he can lace their fingers together, his knuckles brushing the wood while the back of his hand is exposed to the sun. Eren squeezes his fingers as he does so and Levi can feel the shift in Eren’s mindset like a physical thing, some of the tension in his muscles vanishing until he too sighs.

“Two more minutes,” Eren murmurs. His lips press against the top of Levi’s head again before he cranes to press another kiss against Levi’s temple. Levi smiles, rising up on his elbow to kiss Eren’s lips, before they both settle down, enjoying the faint breeze of cool air as it comes off the open bay and through the canals between the houses, rocking their friends’ sailboat docked to the deck they lay on. Levi licks his lips and can taste the salt on Eren’s skin, and somehow the taste of it helps him unwind even further, until the stress of work and even the worries of sunburn all fade away.

Then there is only the sun and Eren’s heartbeat under his ear, steady and powerful like the lap of waves against the canal’s edge. Levi closes his eyes, squeezing Eren’s hand, and feels his husband squeeze back.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who used to spend a lot of memorial day weekends at a beach house b/c she grew up with this rich girl???? it's me. this is useless information but it just proves I have Way Too Much knowledge abt sprawling on wooden sunwarmed decks and getting sunburned okay. anyway they're married and I wrote this p much entirely for baeb's and mine own amusement, but I wanted to prove I still love The Son and The Soninlaw so.
> 
> anyway I hope yall enjoyed!!!


End file.
